A Place, Where I Belong To Be
by EverettEvan99
Summary: Percy was born as the son of Tartarus. Having an older brother who suffered from leukemia and an abusive mother who never cared for him, he learned how cruel this world can be so he show this world how cruel he can be.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beauty of Percy Jackson

Hey, the idea of this story came from 'Percy, Son of Tartarus' by hero of all, but I add some of my ideas and made a little twist in the story so it's not completely the same (his story is great though, if you want to read it just search it).

And btw, this is my first PJ story and well english is not my first language, that's why the words probably not that great, if you don't want to read it, feel free to go back. But the good thing is this story is beta proved, thank you so much for **andria58** who kindly offered me to be my beta :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, the rights belong to Rick Riodan :)

Okay, enough with the crap. Here is my story, I hope you like it, see you down there.

* * *

7 years...

He is just a little boy with jet black hair and dark black eyes with a tint as red as hell itself. His skin is ghostly pale, his body is small and petite but yet his face never showing any emotion. People may think he's cute if he would smile just once, unfortunately life never give him a chance to ever do so.

He has a mother who goes by the name of Sally Jackson, who was happily married once but now has two sons from different men. She cares very deeply for her first son from her first marriage, who has suffers from a tragic illness. His name is Jason Grace, and he is Percy's older brother.

Percy himself was born as the result of her mother's affair with someone whose name he didn't know of _'because mother refused to ever mention anything about his father, saying it was a mistake, he was a mistake'._ He was also the reason his mother is a widow now. Her husband left her because he couldn't stand that she carried a bastard son from another man.

His mother never cares for him like she did for Jason because he is a reminder for what she lost many years ago. He never blames his mother for the lack of her feeling nor his father who put him in this loveless life. Well, until his mother started to abuse him.

It didn't start with the beating first, it all started when his older brother diagnosed with leukemia. The situation and the stress cause his mom to lose her temper and then she started calling him names to rid her guiltiness. _Yes_, it all started with 'bastard son', 'pathetic', 'devil son' and sometimes it's not unusual for him to hear his mom pray that he never been born.

He accepted all of those in hope his mother can get over her mistakes and move on before it's too late_. _But fate doesn't always do what we hope. The insults never stopped, until the beating started. First, it was only a slap after Jason had his first chemotherapy then it gradually became punching and later it escalated to kicking. He let her though, she was still his mother, the one who bring him into this cruel world and for that he wanted to say thank you. He just hopes his mother can get over it quickly before she lose her two sons, one from sickness and the other because he became her personal punching bag.

It hurts but maybe it worth it.

He never hates his brother, ever. He's just like his mother, who loves and cares so deeply for Jason. It never had been Jason's fault since the start, _'It has never been his fault either'._

Jason is very different from him. While his eyes are dark and foreboding, Jason's eyes are blue like the clearest skies. While his hair is black as the dark night, Jason's hair is blonde and it shined beautifully under the gleaming sunlight. His smile is infectious and always lit up the mood. His face is flawless, and his body is tall but a bit thin due to the effects of leukemia.

Jason is the opposite of Percy. Whether it's from their looks or even their character, they never were the same. Jason is always fun and an easy going guy, he is nice and smile a lot, everyone likes him because his optimistic or because they pity him_._ In the other hand, Percy is shy, gloomy and dark. They are like the sun and the moon.

Luckily for Percy, Jason also cares for his little brother as well. He loves Percy and always has a feeling to protect him _'if only he knew the true danger to his brother is their mom'._

9 years…

Jason is getting worse as the day passed. He has been coughing up blood, his vision is getting blurry while his body is getting weaker. He has to stay in hospital for almost a year.

It has been long since predicted that Jason wouldn't live pass his eighteenth birthday, much to Percy and his mother's displeasure. They only have six years left if doctor's assumption is true, only six years to make it as the best years he ever lived.

That's meant his situation is getting worse too. The beating become longer and more achingly painful in one way or another. Percy's small body became weaker just like Jason's only with different reason. He didn't know how much longer he can survive.

He cares for his mother but he hates her more.

He loves his brother but he wants to live too.

The title of 'Mom's Personal Punching Bag Whenever She Need a Release' was like a neon sign on his head. But as he grows, the feeling of hatred grows too. He started questioning his action-his sacrifice, whether it's worth it or not. _'It's not'._

He never try to stop her, much less try to hurt his mother. It doesn't matter if he really wants it or not. He didn't even dare to think about hurting his only mother.

Until one day he 'accidentally' hurt his mother.

It was like any other day when they have just came home after visiting Jason at the hospital, tears still visible on the corner of his mother's eyes. After they got in, his mother, without hesitation, slapped him terribly hard until he fell to the ground while holding his sore and pained cheek. He didn't know what was his fault, his mind told him just to accept it but his heart wouldn't listen.

He's hurt and that's mean his mom has to feel his pain too.

And before his mom can slap him again, his mother fell on her knees a few feet from him. Her muscles tense, her mouth is wide open as same as her eyes. She's screaming and clutching her head like she wanted the pain to get out from her head, _'she probably did'._

He felt the raw power running through his veins, his mind telling him to stop and snap out of it because she is his mother, but his heart once again made the decision for him. All of the hatred towards her, all of the sadness and anger is pouring through that weird power. He really wanted to hurt her and put her into her place, because she deserved it, deserved it for always hurting him and blaming him for crimes he didn't even know about.

He felt it again, the power as it is grows. He felt more powerful than before and then it happened, a circle of fire appeared around his dying mother, the flames compete each other as to became the first to reach her, her mom's eyes are red as blood while his blood started to pour out of her mouth and nose. He just stood there, glaring at her direction with a sadistic grin on his face without realizing it.

It just needed a little push and his mom will be gone forever, no one can hurt him again.

But he just couldn't do that, he has to stop no matter how his heart screaming at him to never stop and just let her mother bleed to her death. In the end he stopped before it's too late. His mother fell again, unconscious.

He ran into his room, not because he was afraid but because he could feel the addiction from what he can do.

11 years…

It's a miracle Jason is getting better. After came out from the hospital two years ago, his condition is far better than before. Whether it means that this is only a temporary, it doesn't matter though, everything is so much better now. His brother is great and his mom never dares to lay a finger on him again.

It's all better, the best year he ever lived. _'If only it last forever'_

Maybe it was just calm before the storm, he just didn't care. _'But there's not such a thing as a happy ending'_

As the time pass, his appearance changed too, he still has his jet black hair only it has become longer and almost reach his eyes. His body is tall and thin like a teenager who has been smoking up pot all his life, his skin is pale like he never been under the sunlight before, but mostly his eyes which before black as night changed to red around the pupil. Everyone scared of him, some claiming he is the child of the devil _'He never correct them because part of him knew it was true'_, some claiming that whenever they look at his eyes closely, they can see themselves being torture and burn alive.

That's why he never make any friends, not just because of his looks but sometimes they can feel the black aura surrounding him, black as night but hot as the sun itself. Well, except that one weird guy with the name of Grover who never stay away from him.

He met Grover when he was still in 6th grade. He's one weird guy with walking stick saying that his legs suffered from some kind of muscular disease which always been his reason for excusing PE for the rest of his life, but that did not stop him from running for the cafeteria on enchilada day. They barely talk, Grover thought he was creepy and scary and always reminds him of his worst nightmare and Percy thought Grover was weird, but he always there by his side. It's weird, Grover is weird, he just an unusual guy that will never match with every group in this school, _'Neither did he'._

He didn't complain though, because he feels better with a company rather than being alone.

And there's, his Latin teacher. He was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. He is nice and fun, he likes him because at least he seems like he cares about his well-being. _'Yeah it only his feeling and after all it is his job'_

It's all much better than the other years. For the first time he actually feel good about himself, for the first time he feel normal like everyone else, like he belongs.

If only he knew how abnormal and screwed up his life is…

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, I hope my story is good enough for you to review or at least followed...

Next chapter will be up about a week, I'm busy after all (school,etc)


	2. Chapter 2 - Burn!

Okay guys, thank you so much for reading my story, followed, favorited and especially reviewed! :)

Just to clear this though, Jason is OC in this story. He's still the same Jason Grace as in the book, but he's not the son of Jupiter, he is the son of a mortal, Sally's ex husband, that's why Percy is his half-brother. So that made Thalia the only child of Zeus, if I decided to put her into this story. And Jason's surname is still Grace because it was his father's surname and Sally's when they were still married, but when they divorced Sally changed it back into her maiden name which is Jackson, that's why Percy is still a Jackson.

One more information, Percy's not going into a boarding school. He still attended at Yancy Academy only that school is not a boarding school.

This chapter and a few other chapters in the future will contain The Lightning Thief book, but I made a few little twist so it's not completely the same for the example Mrs. Dodds is not a fury but something else, you will see it later ;)

And I was wondering, the first time I wrote for this story, I wanted to turn it into a Lukercy story, I still can turned it into a Lukercy story, but what do you think? is it better to make this story as a Lukercy? I don't mind if you say yes, but it won't be fluff (sometimes yes, all the time? no) it will be a little dark, if no, who do you think is the best to be paired up with Percy? Just don't Annabeth please, I want it to be different and not some usual Percabeth stories or should he just be alone for the whole chapters?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Warning for unbeta. See you down there! :)

* * *

12 years…

2 more years has passed. Nothing has changed, memories still the same. Jason is steady, not too bad but not good either, he has been home schooled since he was ten due to his health. Mother still the same, ignores him like a plague, she never touch him anymore, afraid for what a devil son can do. He ignores her of course though he started questioning whether he is his son by blood or not. He was so different, sticks out like a sore thumb and ruined the perfect family his mother and Jason had before. Yeah nothing was wrong because nothing has changed.

The black hair boy sat by himself in the back seat of the bus on its way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek art and myths, the last school trip on the last day of his 6th grade. He curled up on the corner with his black hood covering a quarter of his thin face. His eyes are dull while watching the scenery outside the window passed, his rosy pink lips curled up as a frown and his pale skin contrast drastically against his all black clothes. The seat beside him is empty, no one dare to be close to him, afraid of him, his posture showed it too that he don't want to be bothered.

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, shielding his scary black red eyes from the world, he didn't talk or even try to make any sound while the twenty-eight mental case kids and two teacher as his company doing the opposite of him.

It was torture if he said, his ears didn't used to hear all the laughter because the lack of happiness in his house, his eyes didn't used to see the light either, he preferred the dark because it comfort him somehow.

The scenes continued to change for almost 30 minutes before finally the bus coming to a screeching halt indicating they have finally arrived on their destiny. Kids and teachers filed out as he was the last one off the bus.

He followed his classmates and teachers into the museum. Nothing out of ordinary just the usual stuff in an ordinary museum, black and blue merchandise shop on the gateway, following with other school group and some tourists. Mr. Brunner was leading the tour as Mrs. Dodds trailing behind the group; he rode up in front on his wheelchair, guiding the whole group through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass full of really old black and orange potteries that somehow had survived for two thousand years.

The teacher gathered them around an artifact and began explaining the history behind each painting. Percy tried to listen the explanation but it was hard to do while his other classmates are whispering to each other and every time he glared at them to shut up, would give him the evil eyes which he returned the glare and made her flinch away, after all his eyes are scarier than her.

was his math teacher at Yancy Academy, she was a really fat woman who always wear denim dress. She also has a Chihuahua dog with the name of Sonny that seems to follow her everywhere she go even to the classroom no matter how often the principal forbid any pet into the school. He never like her because she seems so weird, always smiling whenever he looked at her and he swore that her eyes changed into the slitted eyes of snake whenever no one was around. Not to mention her dog seems to hold grudge against him.

"Mr. Jackson, care to tell us what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner's voice brought him into the reality as the teacher pointed one of the pictures on the stele.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Mr. Brunner before he looked away and saw the carving, lucky for him, he recognize the picture. "It was Kronos eating his children." He stated.

"Right, and why he ate his children?" Asked Mr. Brunner again

Percy sighed, obviously not too happy that Mr. Brunner never stopped at one question, "He ate his children because he was too afraid that one of his children will overthrow him like what he did to his own father." He thought again for a moment about his lesson from Mr. Brunner a few months ago, "Lucky for his youngest child, Zeus, his mother hid him and tricked Kronos into eating a rock because he thought it was his son. Later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his own father into barfing up his older siblings."

Mr. Brunner nodded at him, "Good Percy" He gestured to one of the picture and said, "Percy's explanation is right, after Zeus's siblings are out from Kronos's stomach, they went into a war between the titans and the gods and of course the gods won. They defeated their father and sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains into Tartarus, the darkest part of underworld. They later voted for Zeus to become the king of gods."

The whole group ignored their teacher explanation.

"Like we're going to use this in the real life" Said one of the students from the group.

The teacher just smiled and said, "And why to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's question, does this matter in a real life? Mr. Jackson?"

Percy sighed and thought for a moment before answering in a low voice almost a whisper unless the tone was cold, "No, It doesn't matter. It was just a bedtime story."

Mr. Brunner was taken aback by the answer, not expecting it will be like that. "Percy, it's not just a bedtime story, It's a myth."

"What's the difference?"

He just sighed and refused to answer the question, shaking his head like he was disappointed by him.

Good for him that it was time for lunch.

Mrs. Dodds led the group on the front steps of the museum where there are some shop that sold various foods, which almost immediately crowded with the kids from his school.

He chose to sit on the edge of the fountain, away from the others so at least he can be alone without being bothered. He opened his bag and took his turkey sandwich which he brought from home because his mother refused to give him some money. He unwrapped the plastic of his sandwich and began chewing it slowly.

He fell into the comfortable silent and enjoying the scenery in front of him while thinking about Jason, his brother and how much he missed him no matter it was just a few hours since he was with him. He loves his brother of course, he's the only person that seems to accept him and never care about his scary appearance. Though he rather been in silent than socializing, he still is a human that need other people's love and attention, and from the twelve years of his existence, only Jason that fulfill his need to be loved.

His thought was broken when Grover tapped his shoulder. He looked up at him who was holding a big apple on his right hand. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. Grover then sat beside him and began eating his own apple. They didn't talk or even try to make a conversation. Minutes passed and Grover seems uneasy after he ate his apple while Percy still has half of his sandwich.

"Why do you think the myth is just a bedtime story?" He asked softly

Percy titled his head, confused about the question.

"I mean, when Mr. Brunner asked you about the importance of the myth on real life, why did you say it was just a myth?" He repeated his question.

"Why do you care?"

Grover just shrugged and said, "Just curious, I guess."

Percy looked at him, which made Grover feel uncomfortable so he looked away, "Curious about me or my answer? You act like you know me, but yet you can't even look into my eyes whenever you talk to me." He said calmly

Grover sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Percy, I just want us to be friends."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know, I feel like I have to sometimes." Grover tried to avert his gaze into Percy's cold black and red eyes but immediately he flinched and looked away again.

Percy put down his half eaten sandwich on his lap. "I don't need your pity." He stated coldly and then the air became thicker and hotter.

"P-Percy, It's not what I mean." He paused. "I-I just have to become your friend, to protect you."

The idea of Grover protecting him is a little bit weird, Grove just a scrawny looking kid that always cry whenever he frustrated and yet no one dare to bother with Percy after all.

"Protect me from what?"

The curly hair boy looked nervous for a minute and then looked into his eyes, "I-I can't tell you yet. It's not the right time." He then flinched away again.

"Damn it, Grover! Has anybody told you that it's rude not to look at someone when they talk?" The air got hotter again.

"Per-Percy, It's not that I don't want to look at you. It just…"

"Just what!?" Percy spat

"I-I saw myself being torture whenever I look into your eyes." Answered Grover sacredly

Percy was about to respond until he felt someone touched his shoulder, he immediately looked into the intruder and found himself face to face with a big lady who was holding a Cihuahua in front of her stomach.

"Mr. Jackson, I hope you're not messing up with this kid." She smiled and gestured her other hand to Grover who looked nervously, cutting his eyes from Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner like he want him to notice what was going on.

"I-I was not!" Percy said, his eyes wide open, obviously angry that someone has blamed him for nothing, again.

"I don't believe you hon, come one follow me, we must discuss something." He smiled again though this time it was like I-want-to-kill-you smile.

Percy glared at her before putting his forgotten sandwich into his bag again and followed her into the entrance hall, leaving Grover who looked so pale behind him. He followed her deeper into the museum and back into the Greek and Roman section which was empty of visitor that time.

He was still glaring at her while she just smile cruelly, her Cihuahua dog was barking to Percy like he sort of a cat.

"You shouldn't have been here, Little Brother." The last part she said it with a spat, the smile turned into a frown.

"Well, the fact that you dragged me- wait… What?! What do you mean by little brother?" He said angrily.

"Of course you don't know, you were just a mistake." She let go of her Cihuahua to the floor and suddenly the said Cihuahua turned into a huge monster, a giant goat with a blood covered lion head roaring and the snake hissing as its tail, there was a collar around his neck, saying **CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL ECHIDNA.**

was no longer a human either, she changed into some a sort of serpent hybrid creature, her eyes are yellowish green while her legs in the form of two serpent's tail.

"You shall die, Perseus Jackson! You were just a mistake! You are an abomination to this world!" Former Mrs. Dodds growled at him.

Don't know how, but as the words left her mouth he felt the familiar raw power through his veins again, the familiar power that he used to torture his mother 2 years ago. His skin burns and so his eyes, he can feel the area around him was surrounded by black and red light, his clenched his hands as his muscle tensed, and when the serpent looking creature roaring the word attack, his power exploded.

The Chimera didn't even get the opportunity to attack when the monster was roaring a screeching painful sound as the ring of fire formed around its body. He didn't even notice when Mr. Brunner, his teacher and Grover entered the room he was in, he just feel a tug in his stomach before the Chimera was burnt in flames. The chimera tried to pry off the fire but it was useless as it continued to burn it alive, he didn't even hear the gasp from his teacher and his supposedly to be friend, Grover before the Chimera turned into yellow dust.

But it wasn't over yet. The howling of the serpent brought his attention back to his former teacher. Before he could do anything, the hybrid pushed him off from the floor, made him flying onto the wall with a loud crash when his back collided with the solid wall. He fell as the hybrid grabbed him by his throat and smashed him onto the wall again.

"You killed my child! And you shall die for it, Perseus Jackson!" She hissed.

Her grip tightened around his neck, his vision began to darkened he could tell that if he didn't do anything he would die in a second. He concentrated his energy to his hand and pushed her off his body, lucky for him the hybrid flied to the opposite wall with a lightning speed and crashed against the other wall. He looked at her and suddenly saw a tail being moved from side to side as a sign that she was still alive.

He walked to her, he saw that blood is pouring out from its mouth and nose, her body was covered in scratched and black looking blood, he kicked her ribs making her winched immediately. He then kneeled by her side, he didn't know what to do but he felt his hand began to move to her forehead, before his hands glowed with red light and the fire ring circle appeared around them. Her body was engulf in fire as she was burnt alive like he did with the Chimera, she screamed and tossed away, trying to get away from his touch, but it was just useless, the flames became bigger and bigger, and then she stopped struggling before she laid motionless on the cold hard floor. The crimson red blood eyes were the last thing she saw before she turned into golden dust.

The power he felt a few minutes ago was gone instead it was replaced by the tiredness. He felt his limbs are getting numb while his eyelashes were dropping every few seconds. He was so tired but he needed to go back to his school group, so he stood up, not caring that his legs felt like a jelly and before he could make the first step, he fell again onto the floor, unconscious. He didn't even realize his teacher and Grover shouted at him as they ran to his side.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. Review if you think it's worth your time! :)

Oh, I almost forgot, the reason why Echidna called Percy her little brother was because Echidna is an offspring of Tartarus and Gaea.

See you again in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanation

Wow guys, two updates in one day! You're really lucky :)

Actually the previous chapter, this chapter and the next chapter are from the same chapter, but I thought it was too long to be a one chapter so I made it as three chapters instead. Well at least, it looks like that I update faster, right?

And this chapter now is finally beta proved, thx to andria58 for her amazing editing :)

I hope you enjoy it (though I feel it's not the best chapter I ever write)!. See you down there! :)

* * *

When he woke up a few minutes or hours later, the first thing he saw was Mr. Brunner worried gaze and Grover terrified eyes. He then noticed he was in a bus on the way to school obviously missing the rest of the tour. His limbs are still so sore but he managed to get up and sit carefully on the arm chair.

"I-I had the strangest dream." His voice is hoarse and rough like he had not used it for days.

"Percy, are you okay?" Grover's voice sound so worried like he actually cared for his well-being

"M-my muscles are sore like I have been running for the last 3 hours. What happened? I-I don't remember we finished the tour." He mumbled confused.

Mr. Brunner handed him a cup of water which he quickly drank down, "Percy, what was the last thing you remember?"

Percy look confused for a second before answering, "Grover and I were talking and then Mrs. Dodds told me to follow her, I don't know if I imagined this or not, but then she turned into a serpent hybrid thing and her dog turned into a goat-snake-lion creature. They attacked me but before they could reach me, their body was engulfed in flames. I swear it was what I saw!"

The teacher shook his head and sighed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opened them again, but the brown eyes looked so tired, like he has made the hardest and the worst decision in his whole life. He then looked at Grover and said, "Grover, I think it is the time we bring him into the camp. His power is nothing I can imagine and his scent attracts more dangerous monsters than the usual kids like him. He will be in danger if he stayed here any longer."

"D-Do you think it was the best, S-sir? Y-you said it by yourself that he need to be m-more mature." His voice were trembling, filled with fear.

He sighed again, "There's no other option. You should know this as his protector."

"Hey, I'm here you know!" said Percy annoyed, clearly not pleased that his teacher and classmate was talking like he's not there.

"Percy, is your parent at home?" Asked Mr. Brunner, ignoring Percy's previous statement

He glared at his teacher. "Yes, my mom should be home as same as my brother. But what they have to do with this?" He tried to sit up and winced when he moved his limbs too fast.

"I need to talk to your mother. After we arrived at school I will drive you to your house, okay?"

"Why it has to be my mom? What did I do this time?" The pale boy said with a bitter voice.

Mr. Brunner sighed and then smiled while Grover still looked scared like he was expecting to be burned, "You did nothing wrong and I will explain everything when we got to your house, okay?"

Percy really wanted to know what had just happened right now. It was confusing and it felt so unreal, just like the accident he caused to his mom a few years ago but he let it go and nodded while muttering 'fine' as the respond.

For the rest of the journey he just laid on the bus seat, thinking about the even has happened almost an hour ago, clearly not interested to join the chaos of chatter and laughter that fill the bus, before he fell asleep.

He used to dream a weird dream, sometimes it was just black or red like blood, sometimes he saw people being tortured and screaming in pain and a few times, he dreamed a dream about a man with pale almost purple skin, his body was covered in black armor made from bones and heads of many monsters while he smiled at him, the smile looked cruel to anyone but to him it was comforting, like he knew this man. The man just staring at him with his smile while he was sitting on a chair made from bones and blood and weapons, he never talk or even move, but today of course it was different.

The man still sat on his chair or more like a throne, he smiled at him while his right hand under his chin. He stood up from where he was sit and embraced him like a old friends, it was cold but warm at the same time, it was scary but comforting, it was weird but he kinda like it, and then he heard his name being called out before he jolted awake from his weird dream.

He come face to face with Grover who looked at him with wide eyes, "Come on, Percy. The bus has arrived and we need to go to your house."

He followed Grover out of the bus while clutching his bag like a dear life, they are the last ones to out from the bus. They walked into the parking lot and found Mr. Brunner was waiting for them in front of his special car for a wheelchair user. The teacher smiled at them and opened the back seat door for Percy. He got in as he mumbled a soft thank you, while Grover sat next to Mr. Brunner in the front seat.

"So Percy, where's your house?" The teacher asked with a kind smile.

Percy told them his address and then the teacher started the engine and drove it off the parking lot. For the rest of the journey, they rode in silent while every a few minutes Grover or Mr. Brunner will glance to look at him from the mirror. After about 30 minutes or more they arrived in Percy's apartment.

He walked into his house, Mr. Brunner and Grover trailing behind him. When they stepped into the living room, a beautiful young woman revealed herself from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, and she clearly was cooking something as the wave of aromatic scent of food filled the room, the woman was indeed pretty but her eyes are tired and his face is a little thin, showing some wrinkles that shouldn't have been there, her curly brown hair was braided behind her head, her sea-green eyes glared coldly at the guests.

"Percy. Who are these people? I never said you could invite your friends here." She said in a strangled voice.

The black hair boy was just about to replied before his teacher cut in, he rolled over to the front and raised his hand to Percy's mom, "Good evening, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Mr. Brunner, Percy's Latin teacher at Yancy Academy, and that is Grover, Percy's friend." Motioning to the scrawny kid behind Percy

She just ignored his hand and looked at Percy, "What did you do this time?"

Percy glared at her, making her flinched by his gaze, "I did nothing, mother. Why don't you just ask Mr. Brunner, instead of blaming me for everything." He said with a spat when he mouthed the word 'mother'

The teacher looked uncomfortable and decided to break the ice by saying, "Ah, yes. There's a lot we need to discuss and hopefully got your permission by the end of our discussion."

Sally narrowed his eyes at him and gestured the couch beside her, told them to sit while she turned off the oven. The teacher rolled his wheelchair to the end of couch, Grover sat the closest chair to Mr. Brunner. Sally came back into the living room without her apron this time, Percy was about to sit beside his mother when he heard a door cracked open, revealing a teen which looked like a regular fifteen years boy except, he was thinner and his supposed sun-kissed skin looked pale, he scrubbed his eyes and yawned, obviously just woke up from his nap, his lightning blue eyes are tired but warm at the same time.

"Percy? Are you home?" His voice was hoarse and a little bit surprised when he found their usual empty living room was crowded by people.

He was just want to ask something to Percy before his little brother ran into his direction and gave him a hug. The blonde hair boy returned the hug and kissed his forehead. Their heights almost the same except the blonde boy is a few inches taller than him. The smaller boy let go of him and smiled while mumbling 'come on' as he was leading them back into the living room.

The action of course surprised Mr. Brunner and Grover who always thought that Percy never capable of showing any affection towards other people, but quickly they let the thought go when the siblings made their way back to the couch.

"Hi, I'm Jason, Percy's older brother." Jason said to the strangers while raised his hand at the man in the wheelchair.

Mr. Brunner just smiled before took his hand and said, "I'm Mr. Brunner, Percy's teacher and this is Grover." Grover smiled awkwardly and mumbled a 'hi' as a respond.

"So, what did Percy do this time?" Asked Jason, his tone clearly showing he was just kidding not like his mother who asked with a cold voice.

"Nothing. We just want to explain something to both of you especially to Percy." His tone was serious.

Sally folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead so we can finish this quickly."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Mrs. Jackson, do you know who Percy's father is?" He asked slowly

Of course the question made Sally and Percy tense because it was something that never being talk in the house, "Why do you want to now?"

The teacher shook his head and repeated the question, "When you first meet Percy's father, is there anything unusual about him?"

The only woman in that room curled up his lips and frowned, "I don't really know who he is, he never talks too much. But I assured you Mr. Brunner, he was just a mistake."

Percy flinched and immediately Jason put a comforting hand around his shoulder.

"If I may, what does he look like?" His teacher grimaced a little bit about the comment Sally made about Percy but decided just to ignore it.

"Tall guy, pale skin but looked a little bit purple, his eyes are the same with Percy's except it was just more red, his hair is jet black and his voice was cold." Sally explained uncaring.

Percy titled his head to the side, confused about the description but said nothing. He was sure the guy his mom's explained was the same guy he dreamed. Maybe it was just an accident.

"I see, well Mrs. Jackson, I want to tell you something that probably you won't believe." The teacher said while thinking about the man Percy's mom described.

"Try it." The woman said.

"Do you know about Greek mythology, Mrs. Jackson? About the parts where are gods went to the mortal world and had an offspring with human and the child will be called a demigod?" His voice was firm.

Sally titled her head to the side, "Well, a little. Why?"

"Greek gods still exist, and they still go to the mortal world to fool around with humans."

"Wait- what?! Okay, you're right, I don't believe you." Her voice full with confusion.

Mr. Brunner raised his hands tried to make a calming motion, "I know it sounds crazy, but please believe me, it's for Percy's sake."

Now it was Percy turned to look surprised at the statement, "What does this have to do with me?"

The teacher looked at Percy, his eyes were calm but yet his voice sounded like a thousand year old full of wisdom, "Percy you are a demigod. We've been suspecting it for months."

Percy's still staring wide eye at his teacher, "How do you know?"

This time it was Grover who answer the question, "Well, Percy, I can sense your power for a few meters away and not to mention I can smell you-"

"What? How do you smell me?" His voice full of shock, well of course he is, not everyday someone say they can smell you unless you stink really badly.

"Percy, I was chosen to be your protector so I can sense you." Grover answered, ignoring Percy's question.

Mr. Brunner cut them in from their little talk, "We've suspecting a few gods but no one has match with Grover description. Obviously he's not the son of Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Dionysius or even Hermes because he doesn't have the similarity with their children, and from what I saw today Percy have the ability of Hephaestus, the ability of fire but no one of his children ever have that ability again after a city was burned, and his power is like the children from the big three which are Poseidon, Zeus or Hades, he even had Hades' appearance unfortunately, I doubt it too because they had made an oath to not have any more children due to the prophecy, unless one of them broke the oath, not to mention there's none of Hades children that had red eyes, and I don't think he is the child from the minor gods, he is more powerful."

The Jackson family staring wide eye and in Percy's case, mouth opened. "So it was not a dream?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, Percy, that was real. Your scent attracted monster and it was about a time you will be hunted down by one of them. What you killed today was Echidna and Chimera, mother to all monsters and one of her children. Though I was still wondering how you can do that."

What surprised them all is Sally laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. They all looked at her confusedly and when she stopped laughing she said, "I was right! Percy was just a mistake, it was not my fault that my family was ruined! After all I was just a victim from those horny gods that you believe was real!" She was clearly still laughing so hard while Percy's glaring at her, his fist clenched and his muscles tense.

"Mom! Don't you dare say anything like that! Percy was not a mistake, if anyone to be blamed, it was you! You cheated on dad, no wonder he left you." Sally surprised them again by slapping Jason on the face, the action didn't go unnoticed by Percy. Percy's intense eyes began to glow red like blood and he felt the familiar power again running through his veins, it was the third time he felt this power and somehow it became easier to control but easier to explode as well. His mom fell from the couch, screaming like a mad people and her eyes turned into red blood.

Jason stood there watching his mother in confused, clearly not realize it was Percy's doing. He was scared if he said, it looked so unreal, he grabbed his mom's arms and shaking her, but nothing can make her stop screaming.

"Percy! Stop! It's your mother!" Mr. Brunner voice brought him into the reality again and Percy's mom stopped screaming.

She shakily moved Jason's hands from her arms before she stood up from the floor and glaring at his younger son, "You are a devil son."

Before anything can happen again, Jason stepped in between them and looked into Percy red and black eyes, unaffected by its scary color, "Percy, don't, you will regret this."

Percy looked away from his brother, for the first time he was ashamed for what he can do. He doesn't want his brother to hate him and scared of him, but his brother surprised him by hugging him, his other hand caressing Percy's black hair.

"Percy, calm down. We will get through this together, okay? I promise everything will be okay again."

Percy nodded and they sat back onto the couch, their mom is looking at them with betrayal showing on her face but she sat back beside Jason. "So why do you tell us this useless information? I still can't get my husband back."

Grover and Mr. Brunner never expected Sally will be like this but decided to let the family business stay in private, "I think it's the best for Percy to go to a camp, it's a safe place for demigods like him. The place will also train him so he can defense himself if he ever faced monsters again. So we would like to get your permission for him to spend his summer holiday there."

His mom huffed, not impressed by the whole situation, "Yeah, you got my permission. When will he leave?"

"Tomorrow at 4, I will send Grover to guide you to the camp but have to drive him there."

"Yeah, whatever. Is that all?"

Mr. Brunner sighed at her and looked into Percy who was tugged behind Jason's embrace, "Yes, Percy you agree as well?"

Percy looked at his older brother for a second before answering, "Can Jason come too?"

The teacher face looked sorry, "I'm sorry Percy. Jason can't come. The place is only for demigods."

The black hair boy almost said no when he heard that Jason not allowed into the camp. He doesn't want to be away from him because summer is the only time they free to do whatever they want due school for Percy and Jason's medication, but Jason beat him first and saying, "Hey, it's okay, you can go there, it will be fun I think. You can come home a week or two early to spend your holiday in home."

Percy was about to object but Jason's look told him that it's an un-debatable statement so he mumbled a 'yes' to his teacher which earned a smile.

"Okay, I believe it's time for us to leave." Mr. Brunner said, "Thank you Mrs. Jackson for your time, Jason is good to see you and Percy, I will see you tomorrow." Grover stood up and Mr. Brunner rolled out from the living room. Jason and Percy stood up as well, leading them both to the way out. They both said farewell one more time before they made their way back to the living room where Sally still laid on the couch, her eyes looks so tired and so her gestures before she stood up as well and headed to the kitchen to continue dinner's preparation.

After about an hour, they ate dinner. No one talk, the only sound from the dining room was only the clatter from spoons against the plates, when they finished, Jason and Percy cleaned all the dishes, their mother walked forward to her bedroom and never seen again for the rest of the night.

Jason and Percy watched DVD for a few hours while chatting about their day and of course Percy's experience on the museum, when they felt sleepy enough, they made their way into Jason and Percy's bedroom. They always sleep in the same room since they were a little, their room is not the biggest room in the small apartment but it was cozy with pastel cream paint on the wall, a few photos of them on the nightstand, Jason's medication on the corner of his bed and Percy's school stuff on the other side of the bedroom.

Sometimes they sleep in the same bed if they really miss each other especially when Jason was just gotten out from the hospital, which in a few years has become Jason's second home. But tonight, Percy really wanted to be with his older brother, the only person in this world who seems to care for him, well Jason never can deny Percy's request.

They changed into their pajamas and lay down together on Jason's bed. Percy laid his head on Jason's chest while his right arm draped over his older brother's stomach. Jason's arm circled Percy's thin body, hugging him from the side and his other arm caressing his soft black hair.

"Jason, do you think it's the best if I got to the camp?" Percy mumbled against his chest.

Jason chuckled at Percy's attempt to make a small talk even when he almost asleep, "Well, if you said I was happy or not, I'm got to be honest that I'm not happy, because I can't spend as many time as I want with you for the summer holiday. But I thought it's for the best."

"Why you don't look so surprised when Mr. Brunner broke the shocking news?"

Jason smiled at his brother though Percy can't see it, "I always knew you were special, Percy."

"I'm not special, I'm an abomination, that's what mom called me and what Echidna told me that afternoon." His voice is soft but Jason can feel the sadness, he caress his little brother arm and sighed.

"They just jealous for what you can do, you are not an abomination, you are a special because there's no one like you in the whole world."

The younger boy smiled and snuggled more into Jason's chest, "Thank you so much, big brother, for always loving me."

"I love you too, little brother." He whispered before drifting off to sleep, followed by Percy a few seconds later.

_If only he knew it was the last night he could fall sleep beside his brother_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this, please review or follow or favorite if it worth your time :) It made me happy and if I'm happy I will update faster :)

The next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow or later, depends if I'm lazy or not...

and I'm open for suggestions or questions :) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 - Good Bye?

Hey ya!

here's another update, hope you enjoy

* * *

He dreamed that dream again. The man still sat on his throne, smiling at him like he's the most precious thing he ever seen, he didn't talk for a few minutes before he stood up and walk a few steps ahead, this time he was wearing toga made of bones with black covered in blood sword hanging on his hip. The man walked again until he was in front of him. He was tall and his skin is so pale almost purple, he could see the man's black bones toga, it should be terrifying, except it's not. The man put a hand on his shoulder, it was cold but it was comforting, he smiled again before saying in a cold deep voice. "Time to wake up"

He jolted awake from his slumber and looked around, founding that Jason still fast asleep beside him. It was just 7 in the morning so he lay down again to Jason's side. The event caused Jason to open his eyes, clearly awake now.

"Morning" Jason smiled.

Percy chuckled and mumbled a respond before he sat up and scrubbed his eyes following with Jason. They made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast, a habit since they were a little, breakfast will be made by Jason and Percy while dinner will be made by their mom.

They prepared the ingredients to make some toast and scramble eggs along with bacon. A few minutes later their mother showed herself to the kitchen, she looked so exhausted with bag under her eyes and her messy brown hair stick out to every side of her head, she looked like she has been crying for the whole night. Percy almost feel bad for making her feel like this but then he remembered what a true monster her mother can be, so he ignored her.

She grabbed one of the toasts from the table and a small plate full of scramble egg and bacon before heading out again to the living room. Jason was looking at his mom with sadness clearly written over his face before he continued cooking the scramble egg again.

When they finished eating, they found themselves in their room again. Not knowing what to do, Percy packed his bag for the camp Mr. Brunner was talking about, after he finished packing, it was still 11 o'clock, about 5 hours or more before Grover come to pick him up. So Jason suggested that they go the nearest park for relaxing, after all it is a good therapy for Jason. They told their mom where they would like to go, their mom never look at them while she mumbled 'yes' as a respond.

The park was a small place not too far away from their apartment. It's not big and basically it was just a place with lots of trees and a small playground for kids. They sat on one of the chairs end enjoying the moment they got before they have to go back to the house.

When it was time for lunch, they went home to make some sandwiches and watched television for the rest of the afternoon. It was a quiet peaceful day and neither of them want it to end so soon, and when they heard a rush knocking sound from the front door and revealed Grover with a very worried expression, Percy immediately know that this peaceful day wouldn't end up as peaceful as the day started.

"P-Percy, we must to go now!" Grover's face looked so terrified, hid body's trembling with fear.

Percy just stared at him, confused about the act, "What-why? Why so hurry?"

Grover just pushed past him and step into his house without being invited, then he turned back to Percy who looked at him like he was crazy, "On the way here, I-I smelled monster! We have to go! Where's your mom?!"

He stared quizzically at him before motioning to the room her mom in. Grover almost ran to her room before knocking so hard on the door, "Mrs. Jackson! Hurry up, we need to go now!"

The door opened, revealing an annoyed woman with scowl on her face, before she grabbed her car key on the nearest table inside her room, pushed pass Grover and went to her car on the outside. Percy ran into his bedroom and took his luggage, following Jason who helped him with his other back pack. They rushed into the car, put the luggage and the backpack in the baggage and got into the car. Grover sat on the front seat with his mom.

Sally started the engine and immediately took off to the direction Grover told her.

She drove fast through the boulevard, uncaring if there was a police or not. The scenery passed so fast that Percy barely made out where they're heading at.

Grover kept glancing to the backside, expecting to see something that follow them, his sweat dropped while his face looked so pale. Jason in the other hand hug Percy from the side, worried clearly showed on his face but he didn't dare say anything.

"Grover, what exactly is following us?!" His voice almost like a scream

The scrawny boy looked so terrified that he barely can make any words out from his mouth, "I-I'm not sure, it just smelled re-really bad." He shuddered

Jason blinked and then said, "Are you sure it is not just some garbage?"

"Yes! Mrs. Jackson, I'm sorry but could you drive faster?"

Sally obeyed Grover's request, if it possible the scenery move even faster than before while Grover mumbling something that probably was 'Why does this happen to me? Why I never be able to bring someone through the border?" or something that sound like a word 'no' that being repeated over and over again.

Percy seriously confused about what have followed them because he didn't see anything out of ordinary and then his mom made a hard left, swerved the car onto a narrower road, racing past the farmhouses and wooded hills with **PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES **signs on white picket fences.

"Grover! What exactly is following us!?"

Grover never had a chance to answer when suddenly Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right and Percy got his answer when he saw a glimpse of a dark fluttering figure make its way to them through the farm. Grover's eyes bulge when he saw the figure, "Please, please just another mile."

The figure obviously was running to their direction, the car's speed was no match to this monster. They could see every second passed as the figure became bigger and bigger and when suddenly they heard a loud BOOM! Sound before their car was flying on the air and landed with sickening crush.

He felt like he fell from the Empire State Building. His limbs are covered in scratches and blood, his vision was blurry, he couldn't even breathe normally and he felt so dizzy like someone was banging his head to the wall, then he remembered his brother.

He looked to his side and found that Jason was covered in blood and scratches as well, only worse, he saw blood trickled from his ears and forehead while his breathe was coming in soft gasp like he was trying to sucked out the air. This is not good.

They need to get out from the car, fast.

Grover and her mother was slumped over and unconscious, blood trickling on their mouth too. Percy shook their body forcefully until they groaned, finally woken up.

"W-What happened?" Grover voice was full of pain but he didn't care, the only thing matter now is Jason who was still unconscious.

"There's not time to explain, Grover! We need to get out from here!" He tried to open the door but it was useless, it stuck, panic started forming its way to Percy's heart. "No-no-no, this couldn't be happening! We stuck!"

His mom tried to open the door too but received the same respond as Percy. "You!" She glared at Grover with full hatred. "If my son died in here because of your faith of useless gods, I will kill you!"

The black hair boy looked at his mom with betrayal written on his face, clearly heard that his mom never say 'sons' on her previous sentence, only 'son' and of course it was referring to Jason not him. Never him. He was angry but now the only thing matter is Jason and how to get out from this damn car.

Grover surprised them both by unzipping his pants.

"Wha- Grover! What the hell!" His voice stopped when he looked at Grover's supposed to be legs, but found nothing except something that looks like goat legs. Grover kicked the front side window, it made a loud crash but at least they have their way out now.

"Percy we need to get out from here!" Grover shouted as he made the way out from the window, followed by his mom and then he carried Jason out from the car.

Jason looked worse in the light. His skin was so pale, he was still bleeding, his breath stop every few seconds.

Percy laid Jason's body on the road, trying to shake away the scary feeling inside of him that kept telling that Jason wouldn't make it. It was not supposed to be happen, he should have got years by doctor's predicament and not to mention Jason was getting better until now.

Sally was screaming when he saw Jason's body, she kneel beside his dying son, tears started pouring from the corner of her eyes. Percy felt his body tremble. He touched Jason's cheek and immediately flinched away when his skin met with the cold skin of Jason.

"Percy! Quickly! We need to get somewhere safe!" Grover voice brought him into the reality again, he looked into the road where they were coming from and saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. He upraised hands made it looked like he had horns.

He didn't know what happened next, maybe it was because the situation or maybe because the adrenaline through his veins. He carried Jason on a bridal style and running to the direction Grover ran, his mother followed behind him.

They ran as fast as they can through the forest, wind passed by them, they tripped but continued to run.

"Come on! We need to go to the border!" Grover shouted at them

"What border?!" Percy shouted back

"That!" Pointing at a huge, White House Christmas, tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

Percy made a mistake by looking over his shoulder and immediately saw the man with the blanket over his head, making his grunting and snorting noise. But as he got closer, there was not blanket over his head instead replaced by big, fussy mass with the look of buffalo. His body was eight or nine feet tall, his arms and legs was full of muscles, his skin was so dark,His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns— enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

They were just a few feet away from the said border, a few feet away from somewhere safe.

They never make it.

Grover made it through the border but when Percy tried to step in, he got thrown back as same as his mom. They couldn't get in. Percy tried again and again but received the same result, panic started forming, sweat was dripping from his fore head.

"Grover! Why can't I get in!?" Percy shouted

His mom glared at Grover and shouted too, "What is happening!?"

Grover face was absolute terror, he clutched his head and said 'no' in a repeated motion. He then looked at Percy, "P-Percy, I-I forgot to mention, other t-than demigods, m-mortal can't get into the border."

The black hair boy's eyes widened, "What!?"

Grover shook his head and fell onto his knees, "I-I'm so-sorry, y-your mom and Jason c-can't get in. I-I'm so-sorry"

Sally reaction was beyond rage, she punched the barrier with no luck while screaming, "You! Stupid disgusting creature! You dragged me out from my home, brought me here with a buffalo monster chasing after us and not to mention MY son is dying because of you!"

Percy in the other hand trembled so hard when he learned the fact that he can't save Jason. "Grover! What are we going to do!? I just can't leave Jason!"

The scrawny looking boy looked up at Percy and immediately saw that his eyes are burning red, he stood up and ran as fast as he can, "I got to find some help! Wait here!"

As Grover left, their eyes widened. Here they are, after got into a car crash, stuck in the middle of the forest with a bull monster trying to kill them, with no help at all. That was absolutely brilliant Grover!

His mom was screaming and punching the barrier not caring that it was useless. Percy looked behind as their supposed to be car was flying towards them with an incredible speed.

"Mom! Look out!" Percy shouted as he rolled to the side, Jason fell a few meters away from them.

He stood up and tried to find his mother but instead he found nothing other than a pile of broken steel, her mother was crushed under her own car.

He didn't need to get closer to see if his mom survive or not because he knew that his mom already gone.

He should be crying but he can't find any sadness towards her death, in fact he almost feel grateful. But that thought was immediately pushed away when the monster ran toward him, he picked up Jason and carried him, running to wherever his feet carried him.

He heard a roar from behind. He didn't know what to do. He continued running ahead but of course the bull was much faster and much bigger too than him. He felt a huge hand caught him by the waist and lifted him up to the air, Jason's unmoving body fell onto the forest floor. Then he saw the other bull's hand lifted Jason too.

His blood ran cold, when he saw what the monster was trying to do.

"No-No! Let him go! It's me what you want right!? Let him go!" He shouted at the bull. It was useless.

He lifted up Jason as high as he could and throw him to the nearest tree like a broken toy. This couldn't be happening, he could see everything as Jason's weak body collided to the tree, he could heard a loud crack indicating that bones were broken, and he could see the last breathe of his beloved brother left his lungs.

Jason was dead.

He screamed as loud as his lungs allow him to. The bull let him go when his body was burnt in flames.

This bull made a huge mistake by killing someone so dear to his heart, and he's going to pay for it.

The monster was roaring in pain when he fell onto his knees. His breathe tightened when the blood pouring from his mouth, nose, ears and his eyes too. The red eye boy walked slowly to the monster in pain, like a predator to its prey. He stood in front of him and smiled a sadistic smile, "You're going to regret what you did to my brother."

Then he punched him as hard as he could across his face, the bull fell onto his side, clutching his cheek, bleeding. Percy grasped his horn and yanked him back to his kneeling pose. Maybe he was imagining this but he could see a single tear made its way through his bleeding cheek. Well he didn't care of course, this monster showed no mercy when he killed his beloved brother so he's not going to hold back anymore.

He chuckled darkly, "You're crying now? Save it, it's not going to help you." Then he clutched his horns again, breaking it from his skull before he stabbed the monster with his own horns, over and over again, but before he turned into the golden dust, his body exploded in million pieces.

His blood covered the forest floor, his meat was laying everywhere. Percy felt blood covering his face and his body, trickling down his face and arms, his sadistic smile still written on his face, but it didn't last long when he suddenly remembered Jason.

He ran to where Jason was. His skin was so pale and his body was bending into a fatal position. With a trembling hand, he cupped Jason's face, cradle him on his arms as the tears came back. He cried and screamed but nothing could bring Jason back, and it was only because of a stupid border from the stupid camp that his brother told him to go.

He picked up Jason's lifeless body and slowly go back toward the border. His vision was blurry with tears and blood, he didn't even saw the car that killed his mother.

He only looked up when he heard Grover whispered his name from a few feet away. He saw his teacher, Mr. Brunner but no longer in his wheelchair instead his legs was replaced by horse legs, and then he saw the other kids around his age and older with their mouth wide open when they saw his brother's lifeless body. They all looked at him in shock, pity, sadness, confusion and then fear.

Percy made a few step forward and said in a cold but trembling voice, "Y-you're late, Grover." And then he fell onto his knees with Jason still on his arms before darkness consumed his vision completely.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Review please :) (I'm begging you :3)

I'm not sure when I will update again, maybe two weeks or more (lots of assignments and tests). Ideas are very welcome :)

two questions : should I resurrect Jason? If yes, it's going to happen in the later chapter and then should I make this story as a Lukercy story?


	5. Chapter 5 - Brother

Hey guys, what's up?

Sorry for the delay, school has been a bitch for the last few weeks and will continue like that for the rest few months… Hopefully I can get more time again to write the next chapter.

And I know this chapter is not my best so far, I just feel so weird whenever I read it, maybe it has to do with writer's block.. But thx to andria58, now this chapter is beta prove! Yay!

But whatever, hope you enjoy! See you down there! :)

* * *

It was the same dream again. He still dreamed of the man who was sitting on his throne constructed of bones and skulls draped with the clothes made from kind of reptile skin. This time, instead of a smile, his face looked so sad. He walked up to him and hugged him, quickly moving away after the calming gesture was made. He reached behind his back and pulled out a plate, and instead of food sitting grandly on it there was a head of a bull. The same bull that killed his mother and brother. The plate was gone and replaced by images of the bull being tortured in the arena, the bull's limbs were ripped painfully over and over again, and its screams could be heard from where he stood. The images were soon gone and the man cupped his cheek and gently kissed his forehead before he, too, was gone.

The scenes kept changing but they were all about Jason. When they were little, the first time Jason had coughed up blood, the first time they learned he wouldn't live past eighteen, the last night they were together, the car crash, how he managed to run while holding Jason's bleeding body, how he couldn't get through the border without leaving him behind, and then he saw the bull throw Jason's body toward the tree. He screamed in horror and sorrow but nothing change, because it was simply a memory.

Once Percy stopped his screaming, the scene flickered into another once again. He was now standing in a darkened room with two elegant thrones in front of him, one being smaller than the other. The bigger throne was sat by a gloomy man with pale skin and dark expression. His face was grim, reminding him of the man in his earlier dream, the only difference was their appearance. While the man in his past dream wore terrifying clothes all the time, his face was somewhat comforting. But the man in front of him looks like a rock star with his badass attitude.

"Are you sure about this?" The man in front of him asked, but before Percy could reply, the room was filled with a shudderingly chilling wind and if it was even possible, the room became even darker.

"I am. They have ruled too long." a voice sharply stated.

"What about him?" The pale man questioned as he pointed towards Percy.

There was a deep malignant chuckle before the foreboding voice answered darkly amused, "What about him?"

The man sighed and looked into Percy's eyes, meticulously studying every one of his features, before restating his question, "How can he fit into the scenario?"

There was the deep chuckle that froze the boy's bones once again before the voice replied in his quite amused voice, "He is my masterpiece, the key to our plan and the key to your vengeance. He is my son, the one and only of his kind, the one and only that inherited all of my power." This information shocked Percy to no end. He looked around pointlessly, just to find inky blackness drowning his vision, he couldn't find the voice.

The man narrowed his eyes at him, making him feel uneasy before said, "Why now? Why would you chose right now instead of several millenniums ago?"

The voice paused for a moment before briskly answering, "I have my reasons and it is none of your business."

"What about your other request? You do know that if I decide to do this, I will break the ancient law, don't you?"

The voice sighed, "I know, but yesterday was unfortunate event for him but in the end, it is your decision."

He look uneasy and stood from his throne, "I will think about it."

The pale-faced man walked a few long strides until he was standing in front of him. He put his ice cold hand upon Percy's shoulder and promisingly said, "I look forward to the day we will meet, Percy Jackson, Son of-"

'Wake up! Wake up!"

Percy opened his tired eyes and found himself in a room which looked like an infirmary, with all the lined up beds and medications of all kinds on every side of each bed. His head felt so dizzy and his eyes are heavy, not to mention his limbs felt achingly sore as well.

He looked around for the voice that awoke him and saw a blonde girl with piercing stormy grey eyes and serious expression. She wore fitted black jeans and orange t-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' printed on it. Her long hair was messily braided into a lose bun, and she also wore a necklace with weird beads on it.

"You've been unconscious for the last two days." She said in monotone voice.

The raven haired boy tried to sit up but failed miserably. He grunted and tried again but received the same result.

"Well, a thank you should have been enough." The blond said in an irritated tone that annoyed him very much.

Percy glared at her before inquiring, "Where am I?"

The blond narrowed her eyes at his behavior but chose to ignore the question and shook her head before folded her arms, "That's quite a thankful word, isn't that? Anyway, my name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. What's yours?"

This time, it was him who ignored her. As he got up, he noticed that he was wearing the same t-shirt she wore and found nothing of his black t-shirt that he wore on the way here.

He then remembered the events that led up to this situation.

His beloved brother was dead, and it's all because of the stupid border, because of Grover who came up late. He wants to cry, he wants to shout at everyone especially Grover, but instead of tears that streaming down his face, instead of cry, his face was blank. He feels so empty.

Nothing can make Jason come back again. He's dead. He can't see him laughing or hear his voice anymore. It feels so unreal, last night he could still feel his brother's embrace before he fell asleep, but now, he's gone. There's no one will accept him and love him like his brother did.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you have ears or something? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" said the blond girl arrogantly.

His head snapped at her direction. He moved quickly to where she was standing, and before she could do anything, he clutched her neck, choking her with his strong grip. He could feel his eyes are burning into her, he could feel the breathe coming in short gasp from the girl as he lifted her up by her neck. The girl's expression was mix of rage and confusion but also fear. He tightened his grip on her neck. The blond whined desperately for air, she gripped his hand, but nothing happen. He was just too strong.

Percy titled his head to the side like trying to study her expression before choking her to death. His eyes are dull while they bore into her. He didn't understand why he's doing this, but somehow it felt good to feel a feeling again.

"I was just mimicking your action before. You ignored me, I ignored you, but you got my full attention now." He said in a cold voice.

Annabeth tried to formulate any words, instead of sound it was like squeaking.

It only needs one more push and the world will lose one useless human being.

Then he heard a cackling sound from behind him.

"P- Percy, Put her down!" The voice, he remembered that voice, the last voice he heard before he fell unconscious.

He turned around and found Grover with Mr. Brunner. They very much alike from the last time he saw them, Grover with his goat legs and Mr. Brunner with his horse legs, meaning that the event from two days ago, was indeed true.

The black hair boy let go of the blonde and rushed to Grover, pushed him so hard until he fell. The teacher didn't even have the time to react when suddenly Grover was screaming when Percy punched him on the face.

Lucky for Grover, Mr. Brunner managed to hold Percy back by clutching his shoulder.

Grover whimpered on the floor, blood leaking out from his mouth and nose. He looked beaten up just by a few punches.

"Let me go! He died because of him!" He screamed.

His former teacher kept a strong grip on his shoulder while he was struggling to get out from the firm hand. His voice trembled but he managed to keep his posture.

"Percy, it was not his fault! You can't blame him." His teacher said in a commanding voice.

Percy glared at him, "Are you defending him? My brother died because of him,because he forgot about the damn border!"

Annabeth surprised all of them by slapping Percy hard on the face, she clutched his t-shirt, and stated in deep voice, "You just can't go into our camp, punching at your protector and mocking Thalia's tree! Who do you think you are, huh?! No wonder your brother 'decided' to leave you!"

What Percy did was simple. He lifted up his right hand and the next thing they all saw was Annabeth flying away and crashed onto the other side of the room. He didn't even know how he did that but it felt good.

He raise up his hand, making the girl flying higher on the air, he made a choking motion with his hand and suddenly Annabeth was choking, her nose is bleeding, her eyes went white.

"P-Percy, please don't do this, it's not h-her fault." Grover said while trying to stand.

He raised his other hand at Grover's direction, Grover flied to the other side of the wall, just like Annabeth did.

"So you admitted it's your fault then? Good, then you can receive your punishment now."

Grover choked out at nothing. They both struggled to breathe. Their eyes went white, muscles tense.

"Percy!" There was a load roar from behind him, he turned around and found his former teacher red with rage.

He glared at him for intruding what he was about to do. The teacher flinched a little bit when he saw that his eyes are burning red and black but tried not to show his fear.

"Percy, stop whatever you're doing, right now!"

He took a deep breath and said in a cold voice, "Why should I? The world will be a better place without them."

He sighed, "Because the Percy I knew, it's not a killer."

"Then you know nothing about me."

The air around them was getting thicker and hotter. It was getting harder to breath, especially for Grover and Annabeth.

"Percy, what your brother would say if he saw you like this?"

The black hair boy stopped what he was about to do. His posture that not just a few seconds ago was calm, now replaced by tremble when he remember his brother, he lost his grip on Grover and Annabeth. They immediately fell onto the floor, choking and gasping for breath.

After a few minutes of silent, Annabeth was the first to get up. She made her way to Percy, glared at him and said, "You are a monster." Then she left, out of the room leaving the three male inside the infirmary.

Grover got up too from where he was laying and hurriedly ran out of the room, not even looking at Percy or saying any words to either of them.

His former teacher shook his head and sighed. "Percy?"

He never answer instead saying, "Where the hell am I? And don't give me bullshit. You know what will happen if you lie to me right?"

The teacher made a clacking sound by his horse legs like he was nervous. "You're in Camp Half-Blood. You will be train here as demigods so you can defend yourself when monster attack you."

"Mr. Brunner-"

"Actually, my name is Chiron, trainer of heroes in the ancient time and nowadays." The teacher corrected him.

Percy narrowed his eyes at his teacher, "Like Chiron the centaur?"

Chiron gave him a small reassuring smile before nodded, "Yes. Most people will acknowledge me as the trainer of heroes, not just a centaur, but yeah, that would be me." He moved a few steps forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it, "Come one, I have to take you on a tour but before that, I want to show you something."

"Something like what?" He asked curiously.

The older man sighed and his eyes are full of regret and sorry, "Your mother and brother's grave."

When he got no response from the younger boy, he led them both out the infirmary.

Outside was indeed looks like a camp in the middle of a forest. The camp must have been in the north shore of the Long Island, because on the side of the house, the valley marched a way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

The landscaped was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture – an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school ages kids and satyrs are training which look like a combat and swordsmanship. Some of the other campers who wore the same t-shirt as him are singing around cluster of nestled cabins in the wood. Some practicing archery and the others are riding horses.

It should have been a beautiful seeing for the boy, but he cared less for anything other than the anger feeling inside of his heart. This place is where his brother was killed and he will always remember this place as a tragedy.

"Percy, you do know that it's not Grover's fault, don't you? I know you're angry at him and I'm sorry that we were late to save your mom and Jason, but you can't blame Grover, he has done his best for you." Chiron said to him in the most reassuring voice he could manage, but it has no effect to the other boy.

"No, don't you dare start it. You have no control over how I feel about my brother's death." He snapped back.

"I didn't say how you have to feel, Percy. But Grover has felt more guilt that he already had. He had failed in his first quest to bring demigods here, you're his second chance to redeem what he had failed before, but in the end your mother and brother suffered from his failure. His job is to protect you, he succeeded doing it, you came here saved, but it's not his actual job to protect your family as well."

"I don't care. He has failed, and that's that, his failure brought death to my brother." Replied Percy in a cold voice, the voice he got used to in the last few years.

Chiron shook his head and decided to end the conversation there.

Down to the end of the porch, a man with red nose and big watery eyes was sitting at a card table and staring at nothing. Chiron led them to the man muttering something about introducing Percy to the camp director.

When they were just a few steps away from the camp director, the man looked up from his dazed. Percy realized that this man is nothing ordinary, he can feel a weird purple aura around him and just from a quick glance he could tell that the man was indeed powerful. Not powerful enough like both men in his dream, but close.

"Percy, this is Mr. D, the camp director." Chiron gestured to the man.

The said Mr. D wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt and has long curly black almost purple hair. He also has moustache and beard that looks so messy and wild.

"So you're the child that made my dad suspicious and paranoid for the last few days?" The man grumbled.

"I have a name. I'm not just 'the child'." Percy coldly replied.

"Percy, be polite." Chiron bitterly reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't want to mess up with me, Perry. I don't care who you are, this is my camp and you should showed me respect the way I deserved."

"I don't care who you are, you don't show me respect, I don't show you one, and clearly you don't deserve my respect this time." This man annoyed Percy to no end. He really didn't care who this guy is.

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at him, "I will let this go once, Patrick because you clearly doesn't know who I am, but one more time you raised your voice at me, just say that you won't have a pleasant future."

Chiron know the threat is not some bluffing, he wanted to remind Percy but clearly this child is the stubborn one, so he decided to take the safest route, "Percy, This is Mr. D as in Lord Dionysius, he's the child of Zeus and one of the twelve Olympians, and your camp director for the rest of the year because obviously you're a year rounder camper, now that you know who he is, I want you to show him respect, Okay?"

Percy stared at Chiron and going back to Mr. D but ignored the request.

"Year rounder, what do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't have any relatives, don't you? This camp is your new home, Percy."

The thought of living here for the rest of his teenage life, sick him to no end. He stuck here, a place where his brother was killed. With almost all of the new people he met kind of holding some grudges against him, a place where Greek Myth was real and an Olympian as his camp director. What kind of sick jokes the fates are toying with him?

"Do I have any choice?" He asked desperately.

Chiron shook his head, "I'm sorry, this is the best we can do for you, other than leave you homeless. Come on, Percy, we need to go."

He nodded at Dionysius before leaving the place. They walked for a few minutes, passing some cabins and other buildings, a few campers gave him a weird looks, the same looks he usually got whenever people look at his eyes, he ignored them in order to follow Chiron but not forget to give some other campers his infamous glare.

They kept walking, entering the forest. The noisy voice from the campers slowly goes down, leaving only a clacking sound from Chiron and soft airy breathes from him. They made a sharp turn to the left and entered the deeper part of the forest.

The trees are bigger and taller and now the voice from the camp was completely died down.

Chiron moved aside, revealing two graves in front of him. A few small rocks are used as a marker along with wood board that has neat writing on it. The grave to his left has the name of 'Sally Jackson' with red rose petals on top of the wet soil. The grave to his right has the name of 'Jason Grace', with white rose petals lie over on top of it.

He didn't say anything to Chiron and automatically move to the grave on his right, the grave of his beloved brother.

He kneeled at his brother's grave. The soil was still soft and moist, the white petals was still fresh and so his tears.

The weight on his shoulders from last few hours came back in such a rush, tears of sorrow were streaming down his face but he was silent. His small trembling hand caressed the soil. He cried and cried but it's all useless, nothing can bring his brother back.

"C-Chiron, who made the regulation that mortal can't get in, even when they were in danger?" He asked with raspy voice.

Chiron looked uneasy for a few seconds, considering whether to tell him or not, because he knows, it wouldn't lead to something good.

"Percy, the portal is what protects us from monsters and without it we will be attack every day."

"Then why my mother and Jason can't get in too? You said it will protect us, why can't it protect them too?!" He started screaming.

It felt so unfair. Almost every campers was brought here safe, why he was he to be the unlucky one?

"Percy, that border is Thalia's tree. Thalia was a camper in here once. She's the daughter of Zeus. She sacrificed herself in order to save her friends. But before she died, her father made her a tree that will protect us from the monsters and prevent the event to be repeated again."

Percy shook his head and laughed darkly at Chiron explanation, "Clearly, Zeus was wrong. The event had repeated itself two days ago. It was useless. It couldn't even protect my family." Thunder rumbled when he said the word Zeus.

He got up from where he was kneeling and made his way in front of Chiron. "It was your fault too and so the other campers for showing up late. You could have saved them but you were too late. And I will always remember that night as your failure to me, Chiron."

He walked away from his former teacher, not even waiting Chiron to follow him, not even caring that he still has a tour to do, because nothing is matter to him right now. He feels so empty. All the sadness, the sorrow, the pain, was left behind at the grave of his brother, leaving him with only one feeling, anger.

Never in his life Chiron ever feel regret this big. He didn't know why, but Percy's words stabbed him painfully in the heart. His words are true, if he has not been late, maybe Percy wouldn't be an orphan right now. But what has been done, is done, nothing could change. Not even the gods can change the results of the tragic event.

The centaur followed Percy a few steps behind, not want to bother him. He understand that Percy need time to be alone and process what had happened, he understand that Percy is stubborn when it comes to his brother and he's very dangerous to the one he loves, this kid is no one to be mess up with.

Chiron still curious about the power Percy has and the appearance he got, it all only lead up to one God, and that's Hades. But at the same time, it couldn't be him, no children of Hades have red eyes, they all pitch black, no children of Hades have the power to control someone's fear and make it as a weapon to torture, no children of him have a telekinetic power like Percy. It all did not make sense to him. How can Percy, a demigod without training can use that much power against all others, was still a mystery to him. Sure some demigods are more powerful than the others when they were in danger, but his power match with every trained demigod in here and even more.

"Percy, how could you do the things you did with the minotaur?" Chiron tried to make a conversation.

Percy raised his eyebrows at the question, clear didn't understand what Chiron meant by it.

"I mean, there was nothing left that night except blood that covered almost all the forest floor, I doubt that minotaur just ran away. What did you do?" He repeated the question.

Percy only shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, I don't care too. I just felt the rush to kill him, and the next thing I know, he exploded."

"How about what happened in the infirmary this morning? Grover and Annabeth just didn't go flying around."

"I don't know, okay!? I just felt blood running on their veins and suddenly they crashed onto the wall. And why Mr. D said Zeus is suspicious because of me? It all didn't make any sense!" Percy was annoyed by the sudden interrogation.

Chiron sighed and put a hand over his shoulder, "I don't think you will be ready about this, Percy, you only have been in here for two days, less than a day if you count it since you conscious, I don't want to make you too stressed over the problem, especially after what you have been through."

Percy shook himself out of Chiron's arm, "Better to do it now."

Chiron looked so uncomfortable about where this conversation went, after all Percy has already had lots problems, "There is great prophecy, that including the fate of all Olympus and the world. I'm sure Zeus has watched you since the first time you tried to get into the border, he was suspicious about the power you have and not to mention his master bolt was stolen from him. He suspected it to be you, after all he really believe that you're the son of Hades, and what a better way to start a war other than stealing other god symbol of power? But that what Dionysius said to me when he attended the meeting yesterday."

"That's crazy. We never met before but he already excused me for something I didn't even know about? And what kind of prophecy was that?"

"It's a talk for another time, okay?"

Chiron never got an answer, not even a single nod.

They arrived again on the camp. Everything was still the same, still loud and everyone has their own business to mind to, probably has to do with the nice weather in the sunny afternoon.

"Come on, we need to start a tour I promised you to." Chiron stated.

So that's what they do for the rest of the afternoon. First Chiron led them to the amphitheater, the arena, the archery range, the training area, the horse stable and lastly is the cabins.

There are twelve cabins for each Olympians. The first and the biggest is Cabin 1 for Zeus, obviously represented his status as the king of gods. Followed by Hera as his wife, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysius, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis, though the last cabin is only for the hunters when they came across the camp.

Chiron kept explaining about the gods, rules of camp and lastly his schedule.

Then they arrived at the last cabin, cabin eleven.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin. The threshold was worn down, the brown pain was peeling away. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbol, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

"So this is the Hermes Cabin. Since you still unclaimed, you will be staying here, this place is for the Hermes kids, unclaimed demigods like you and children of the minor gods." Chiron explained.

Percy didn't even care what Chiron has to say. The cabin was so full with boys and girls, way more than the numbers of bunk beds. Sleeping bag was spread all over the floor and it looked like an overused gym.

Until he see a boy, a few years older than him, who was talking to the other camper in front of the cabin. He's tall but thin, his blonde hair was messy but shined beautifully under the sunlight. He's a few inches taller than him.

He looked painfully familiar. The way he talked, the way he moved, it all reminded him to one person he should has already lost. Then when the boy in front of him turned to look at them, revealing the warm blue sky eyes and sweet warm smile that he got used to since the day he was born, Percy's legs trembled so hard. It's impossible.

"Jason?"

* * *

Okay, that's that…

Thank you so much for reading, review or favorite or just followed please :)

And I'm sorry that I can't describe the camps correctly and I don't really know where the camp buried the fallen demigods so I just made up the place with my imagination, after all I never actually read the first book of the series… I may or may not will delete this and update a new one, if I have more time...

And I have not decided who's gonna be Percy's pairing :)

One question : How do you think is the best way for Percy claiming? Should it be in the middle of campers just like in the book? In front of the Olympians? Or just what? Ideas are really welcome and maybe I will use your idea if it match with the plot line and interest me... :)

Don't know when I can update the next chapter, hopefully not so long and not so bad… See you next time!

Thank you :)


End file.
